In commercial aviation today, a majority of the communications between an aircraft and a ground station, such as an air traffic control (ATC) tower, as well as between other aircraft, is verbally exchanged over a radio frequency (RF) voice communication channel. Air traffic is continuing to increase wherein several hundred aircraft are airborne at any one time in defined geographic regions. Thus, the number of communications between an ATC and an aircraft, and between multiple aircraft, is increasing as well. This increased traffic is making it increasing more difficult for pilots to maintain situational awareness in relation to other airborne aircraft during flight.
In the past, pilots of aircraft were able to generate a mental picture of other aircraft positions and their flight situation based upon listening to the verbal communications between the other aircraft and the air traffic control or other stations on a given frequency. The pilot could hear the ATC control tower clear the aircraft ahead to turn or change altitude, and thus the pilot could expect a similar clearance for his aircraft in a short time. The pilot could also hear other aircraft ask the ATC for permission to climb to higher altitudes, or different routing due to turbulence or weather ahead of his aircraft. All this monitored voice communication provided the pilot with a situational awareness of what other aircraft were doing, and what flight conditions they were experiencing.
With the advent of digital data link communications between aircraft, and between aircraft and the ATC or other ground stations, the pilots no longer have the ability to create an adequate mental picture of aircraft and their situations in the surrounding air space. Consequently, the pilot is no longer receiving the necessary information permitting him to understand what other aircraft are being cleared to do, and what conditions they are operating in by simply monitoring the voice communications on a given frequency.
There is desired an improved communication system providing the pilot the ability to monitor and comprehend communications being exchanged over digital data links.